myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Bad Wolf Pictures
Background: Big Bad Wolf Films is a movie company established in Texas, United States on December 25, 1912. Originally independent, it became semi-owned by Vyond Pictures in 2005. 1st Logo (December 25, 1967-Janaury 10, 2020) Nicknames: "The Wolf", "The Big Bad Wolf", "Evil Wolf", "The Big Bad Wolf Logo" Logo: In a dark forest setting with withering trees, dead bushes, and mist, we see the text "BIG BAD WOLF" flash in one-by-one below the screen in an ugly, scratched-out font. "FILMS" folds in below in the Impact font. Suddenly, in the darkness, a shaggy wolf with yellow-flashing eyes and sharp teeth runs into the scene, and we zoom in on his face! Seconds later, he leaps at us, filling the screen with black. Variants: *From 1967-1983, the logo is filmed, videotaped and "FILMS" is replaced by "PRESENTS". *On some games starting in 1985 to 2007, the logo is poorly animation and it is cheaper-looking. Sometimes, the logo is in pixelated. *From 1983-2007, The Wolf is Gray. *Starting in 2008, The logo is in Full HD and is Clean. *On A Forest Horror Story (A Video Game from 2009), the background is COMPLETLY removed, the wolf's eyes glow brighter, his teeth are sharper, and we can see skulls in both of his eyes! The text Now Fades in and "GAMES" is gone. **Trivia about this Variant: The Wolf from the variant is shown in the game itself. *Some games use a still variant with just the text on a black BG, no wolf. *A print version appears on some games like No Need for Speed, Cowboy Club, Build Me Up and Buttercup. *On Scratch: The Game, The Wolf is replaced by Scratch cat and doesn't leap at us. instead, a mouse comes and changes the sprite to the logo for Scratch. "The Game" Fades in. then, the background changes to white while the scratch logo and "The Game" zooms out to make room for the two buttons "Play" and "Levels". press play to play the game and press levels to see the levels of the game. *On Pet Your Puppy, The Wolf is now little, looks too cute, and instead of scratching, he licks, and ends ala the Nickelodeon logo. FX/SFX: Computer animation rendered in the engine for the company's games, which became more realistic as the years went on. Goregous animation! Music/Sounds: A creepy, ominous choir with mist blowing in the background. Then when the wolf appears, a loud fanfare is heard (almost resembling the jingle for the BND logo), accompanied by the wolf's growling. A wolf howl is heard as the screen turns black at the end. On the Scratch the Game Variant, the music is from the 1st Sony Computer Entertainment logo. Availability: No longer in use. It was first seen on Go!Animate: A Nightmare Story. Seen on games, shows and movies made by the company up until 2020, such as A Forest Horror Story, No Need for Speed, Cowboy Club, Build Me Up, Buttercup, and more, which are released on the PC, Playstation, Playstation 2, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Game Boy, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, NES, N64, GameCube, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo Switch, Playstation Classic, LumpyHouse XBOX, XBOX 360 and the infamous, XBOX One. It was last seen on CPF100: A YouTube Story released in theaters on January 10, 2020. Editor's Note: The ominous music, creepy environment, evil-looking wolf staring into your soul, and sudden turn to black at the end are sure to give people heart attacks. The logo definitely matches its title, because the wolf is big and bad. The scare factor is increased to nightmare for those who are afraid of those wild canines, though it is lowered to low to medium for those who expected it and are used to these big bad animal 2nd Logo (December 30, 2019- ) Logo: Same as Before, but the Wolf is More Scary, "BIG BAD WOLF" text is more worse, and "PICTURES" appears instead of "FILMS". a Diffrent Forest Background is Used. Variants: * in A CPF100 New Years Eve, CPF100 replaces the wolf and Fireworks are in the Sky. * For Games, "INTERACTIVE" replaces "PICTURES" and the Wolf is taken from the previous logo. Music/Sounds: a More Worse Sounding of the previous logo. Avabillity: First Shown in A CPF100 New Years Eve and Numberblocks X Super Mario: The Counting Kingdom. the Normal Version first happened in No/Wii U prints of Wii Sports. Category:Video game logos Category:2005 Category:1972 Category:Scratch.mit.edu Logos Category:1912 Category:Vyond Logos